


Of love and ice cream

by sweariwouldnt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, a few tame sex mentions, non-au, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweariwouldnt/pseuds/sweariwouldnt
Summary: A little look into a very hot day in LA. Harry and Louis are hot, eat ice cream and, as always, love each other.





	

Louis definitely thought that trying to hold a large cooler, balance two ice creams _and_ trying to fumble a heavy front door open was a bit more work than he’d like on a regular day, not to mention in this heat. It’d been awfully hot in LA for a week now but today was the absolute worst. He could feel the ice cream starting to melt, wrappers dripping down water all over his hand. 

“Haz?” Louis called out and closed the door behind him, entering the hall. He cursed as the too-warm air met him, obviously marking that the air con hadn’t been magically fixed yet. His white vest was glued to his back and the strands under his snapback were equally glued to his forehead. He missed his cold and grey motherland quite a lot right now. 

“Haz?” he called out again, making his way to the kitchen and throwing his keys on to the kitchen isle. He sniffed his fingers subconsciously; he absolutely hated the smell of metal from the keys. 

As the house remained quiet, he emptied the contents of the cooler to the freezer and carried on through the double doors, leading to their backyard. Or garden. He still wasn’t quite sure what to call it; there was greenery and flowers but there was also a huge ass pool, surrounded by sun loungers, and a large gazebo under the shade of a few trees. 

A gazebo which seemed to currently play host to his boyfriend, plopped down on his stomach on a beige sun lounger, with his arms hanging down over the sides and the back of his head towards Louis. Faint music was playing from Harry’s phone, on the side table next to an exotic looking drink.

“Fancy finding you here,” Louis pinched Harry’s bum through the bright blue swim shorts and sat down on the sun lounger next to Harry’s. He took off his snapback, throwing it to the floor and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Sticky. 

Harry replied with a groan. “Too hot to move.” 

“That’s what I mean,” Louis took a sip of the drink. “I left you in the pool, that’s why I’m surprised you found the energy to even drag yourself all the way here.” 

“The pool’s in direct sunlight,” Harry mumbled and turned his face to Louis, opening his eyes and squinting. “Our next house has to have an inside pool, I’m not moving anywhere otherwise.” 

“Even if I’d be in that house?” 

“Even so.” 

“Who’d go and get you ice cream then?” 

Harry’s eyes lit up. Louis reached out to give the other, now rather soft ice cream, to Harry’s lazily lifted hand. “You forgot, didn’t you?” 

“My brain is melting away, Lou.” Harry’s arm remained up in the air, waving the cone a little. “Please?” 

Louis put his own, already unwrapped, ice cream down to its lid and unwrapped Harry’s, passing it back. “You’re really lucky, you know. I go to such great lengths for you.”

“Pfft,” Harry gave a long lick to his ice cream, closing his eyes in bliss. “You lost a bet, fair and square.”

“Yeah, maybe your brain isn’t the only one melting away here. Betting on who can stay under water the longest _is_ a bit idiotic when the opponent has been filming underwater scenes.”

“Well, at least you’re pretty,” Harry winked. “Thank you, though. This is heavenly.” 

“I am nothing if not a trooper,” Louis agreed. “Bearing through putting on clothes, driving around in a boiling car, all these struggles just to get ice cream for you.”

“Oh please,” Harry chuckled. “Your car has an amazing air con. You got to go hover around the frozen isle. Bet it was nice and chilly.”

Louis couldn’t argue with that. He finished munching down his ice cream, convinced that it wasn’t just an illusion of he himself being bigger; ice cream cones had definitely been larger in size when he’d been a kid. 

“My teeth hurt watching you eat ice cream.”

“What?” Louis looked at Harry, who was looking at him with that pondering look that could mean he was either thinking about the meaning of life or how to ensure no cats in the world would ever suffer. Or about how his boyfriend eating ice cream made his teeth hurt, apparently.

“You bite it. You literally eat it. Teeth going down frozen cream. It makes my teeth hurt.” 

“Don’t look then.” 

“But I can’t not look. Your mouth is sort of hypnotising.”

“So you’re telling me I have to change the way I enjoy my ice cream? The way I’ve enjoyed ice creams for twenty odd years?” 

“You don’t _have_ to, just saying it’d be considerate if you did.” Harry licked his ice cream with long and slow licks, not breaking the eye contact. 

“We can’t all eat our ice cream like we eat our cocks, Harold.” 

Harry hummed and carried on licking his ice cream in silence. Louis laid back and closed his eyes. He could feel his insides cool down a bit, thanks to the ice cream. Quieting down made his ears perk up to the music in the air. 

“What are we listening to?” 

Harry, having just finished his ice cream, licked his fingers. “A playlist I made while you were gone. I haven’t just been lazing off, here.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded with his eyes still closed. “You do work very much for your upkeeping, love. What playlist is this?” 

“A playlist for hot days. With cold music.” 

Louis opened one eye. “Cold music?” He found himself questioning if Harry was endearing or just off his rocker. He had been questioning that for quite a few years now. 

“Uhm, it’s, like stuff that makes me think of cold things.”

Louis frowned, unsure. “So what, like Ice-T? Ice Cube?” 

Harry huffed. Louis clearly was a novice in understanding the concept. “No, that’s hot music. Like that makes me want to get down and dirty and sweaty.”

“Love, you lost me. Please explain in detail what the fuck you’re on about.” 

Harry turned to his side. “Björk. We’re listening to Björk. I’m really, really hot, so I thought about what would be cool, and Iceland is extra cool, like it’s a cool place and it’s also a chilly place, so then I thought of how could I carry on thinking of Iceland, and then I remembered that Björk’s from Iceland, so I looked her music up and she’s got these songs that are mainly instrumental, and it’s was like I’m flying over Iceland, and there’s ice, and then I’m cool.” 

As he finished his rambling, Harry looked warily to Louis. Sometimes, Harry’s mind went completely off on a tangent and he would be a bit embarrassed when explaining some of his thoughts to people, thinking they’d not understand, make fun of him, but somehow with Louis, he trusted that Louis would follow the tracks perfectly, understanding – and agreeing – completely. 

Louis decided he was indeed endeared. “Good thinking, babe. I love your brain.” Harry beamed. “I’d get up and kiss you but it’s too hot to move.”

“I’d lick you all over if you were an ice cube.” 

“But I’m sweaty. You love licking me when I’m sweaty.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“At least I’m your disgusting.” 

Harry smiled and reached his hand out, offering it for Louis to hold, and he did. They were lying on sun loungers and holding hands in peaceful silence, with Björk’s cold tunes playing in the air. 

“Do you think it might be too hot to have sex?” Harry’s voice interrupted Louis’ calm. 

He considered. “Yeah babe, I think it might be. Unless we do it in the pool?” 

Harry scrunched his face. “Eugh. Never again.” 

Louis nodded. They did have a history of having unsuccessful tries at pool sex, which were funny in hindsight, but largely disappointing whilst happening. His thumb stroke Harry’s hand. “Have you looked at the weather forecast?”

“It’ll be hot for a few more days. We can have sex in a few days, babe.” 

Louis groaned and adjusted himself. “What’s even the point of having money to pay to get stuff done, when no one’s doing the stuff, we honestly might be better off with us trying to fix the air con ourselves.” 

“But we can’t fix shit, Lou.”

“And yet it still might be better,” Louis muttered under his breath, making a mental note to watch a few DIY videos on YouTube later tonight. 

“Stop it,” Harry’s stern voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“What?” 

“I’m not letting you near our air con, no matter how many DIY videos you watch and think you’ve suddenly become Bob the Builder.”

“I was thinking of no such thing,” Louis feigned indignant. “Please Harold. Have some faith.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “Fine. I’ll have all the faith in you. Faith that you’ll be a good boy who stays away of anything with electricity, or water, or wires.” 

“Deal.” Louis deleted his prior mental note.

Harry lift Louis’ hand to his lips, giving it a small peck and not letting go. “I’ll call the repair company again in a bit.”

They laid in a companionable silence for a bit longer, until Harry spoke up, stopping Louis from dozing off. “Hey, Lou?” 

“Mm?” 

“Wanna bet on something?” 

“Like what?”

“I dunno.” 

“Like if you are trying to bet me on something so you can make me go get more ice cream for your royal hazness?” 

Harry stuck his tongue out. “Maybe.” 

Louis perked up to sit as he just remembered something. “No need, love.” 

“Why? Will you go anyway?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “No. It’s just so happens that I actually did get a load of ice cream for us.” 

Harry rose up as well. “What?” 

“See,” Louis tapped his temple with a finger. “Not just a pretty face, am I?” 

“Where are they then?” Harry waved his hand. “You know I hate refrozen ice cream, Lou, it’s gross and tastes like a freezer.” 

“Well, love,” Louis booped Harry’s nose as he stood up, starting to peel his vest off, “I do know that. Hence I also bought a cooler and put the ice creams there, frozen, and then put them to our freezer, still frozen.” He rolled up his vest and swatted Harry’s hip. “Come on, weirdo. I’ll show you ice cream.” 

“Will I scream, too?” Harry raised his eyebrows and followed suit, letting Louis pull him up and towards the house. 

“Not only a pretty face,” Louis heard Harry mutter behind him, “also a very pretty bum.”

Later that night, pool sex still wasn’t quite phenomenal, but it wasn’t one of their worst times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Also, Björk is amazing. On hot summer days, Harry especially enjoys listening to 'Joga'. Be like Harry. Even if it's not a hot summer day.


End file.
